The present invention relates generally to the field of surgical instruments. Specifically, the present invention relates to an emboli-capture device for treating cerebral blood vessels such as carotid arteries.
Stenting and angioplasty in stenosed cerebral vessels (e.g., carotid arteries) pose risks of dislodging thrombus or friable plaque. The thrombus or plaque can become lodged in the brain or arteries and cause serious injury such as a stroke. If such embolic material is dislodged during a stenting procedure, it is necessary to collect the material before the it migrates and causes injury. A previous invention, U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,478, "Cerebral Balloon Angioplasty System," Solano et al., employs an occlusion catheter carrying a relatively large inflatable occlusion balloon to repair vessels. The balloon is capable of being formed into a funnel while simultaneously sealing a vessel and establishing retrograde blood flow. The balloon is bulky and difficult to refold and withdraw from lesions within the vessels. The withdrawal is prone to causing extensive tissue damage and dislodging more emboli. Moreover, the balloon-type system will not work effectively without a complete and perfect seal between the balloon and the vessel wall. Moreover, Solano et al. contemplates no occlusion in conjunction with the deployment of a self-expanding stent. Furthermore, although the prior art filtered the blood, sometimes excess emboli remained when the device was removed from blood vessels.
What has been needed and heretofore unavailable is a means to deliver and implant a stent in conjunction with a safe and easy-to-use device and method of use for stenting blood vessels while minimizing the risk of embolic migration. The present invention satisfies this need.